


Goddess of Light - Thor x Carol

by DrApellic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrApellic/pseuds/DrApellic
Summary: So here's a little au set in an alternate universe where Carol isn't human, but is a Royal elf.Let me know your thoughts, and also if you want a second part to this.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Thor, Carol Danvers/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Goddess of Light - Thor x Carol

For eons her story had been told everywhere within and outside of the nine realms. Heir to the throne of Alfenheim, mysterious beauty and goddess of the light. Born with powers beyond your imagination, it was clear one day she would become the queen the elves deserved. For centuries the light elves and the dark elves had been at war, but when news spread about the new prophecy, the civilians demanded ceasefire. And so, the goddess had stopped a war, without even being born yet.

The king and queen gave her the Midgardian name Carol, which means song of happiness. Even before she was born, people told her story. Her birth was celebrated with a large feast, which would be repeated every year and five minutes before midnight - the exact moment she was born - everyone would lit up a floating candle, and let it up in the air. Rumours had it when she was born, she shined brighter than the sun.

She had a perfect childhood, she was happy and curious, smart and beautiful. All her life she had been told what she would be, her entire life was planned for her. Everyone saw her calm and controlled exterior, but deep down, it was breaking her. In her teenage years she would cry herself through the endless nights, and no one seemed to notice. In the end she knew she had to do this for her people, to be the queen they deserved.

-=-

Thor, God of Thunder, Lightning and Fertility, protector of mankind, son of Odin. His story might be as well known. As the crown prince of Asgard, follow-up of the Allfather, he had no choice either. Doing exactly as he had always been told, he seemed like the perfect man. But he too, had endless nights where he couldn't do anything but worry about himself and the future of his people.

He remembered the day when he was told he would marry the heir to the throne of Alfenheim well, maybe too well. It was the moment he realized he would never have anything he truly wanted, not even a wife of his choice.

-=-

"Carol, are you alright?" her mother asked after the servants had left the room at her request, because she wanted talk to her daughter in private. "I always am mother, don't worry so much about me," Carol smiles softly at her mother, before turning back to the mirror. She looked at a complete stranger. The golden dress, the make-up, the headdress, it wasn't her, it had never been her.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me, I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me," her mother said to her. Carol looked down at her hands for a brief moment before she looked at her mother. "How did you and father fall in love?"

"At first, we didn't. The marriage was arranged too. My parents, your grandmother and grandfather, they were close family friends with the former king and queen. I had known your father all my life, but I never imagined marrying him."

"At first, it was hard, trying to live up to others expectations. I thought I wasn't fit, but quickly your father and I realized how much we had in common, and eventually we both realized that our parents had made the right decision."

"I'm not saying that this for sure is the right decision, I'm saying that now, it's what is best for our kingdoms. I know it's a lot that we ask of you, and we're sorry for it. Do you forgive us?" Carol smiled softly and embraced her mother. "Of course I do," she whispered. She knows her father and mother want what's best for her, but they also have a kingdom to rule. If this was a sacrifice she had to make, she was willing to do so.

"I think I'm ready," Carol eventually said as she pulled back from the embrace and looked into the mirror one last time. Today would be the engagement feast, and she would meet him for the first time. "You look stunning, my child. Now go, don't let me hold you up any longer," her mother smiled, before nudging Carol a bit towards the door.

-=-

When the doors to the grand hall opened, everyone fell silent and looked at her. She knew this was the princess moment every little girl dreamt about, but she wasn't sure what to feel. It didn't feel magical, she was awfully aware of how she was being watched. If she made one slip, everyone would notice.

She couldn't look nervous, not when everyone was watching, so she put on her best smile and took small steps forward. Somewhere in this crowd was her future husband, she only didn't know where.

The people stepped away to make room for her, until she stood in the middle of the hall. In front of her, a man walked forward. He was tall, blonde, well build and had bright blue eyes. He bowed for her, and in return she curtseyed. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "Good evening m'lady," he smiled before placing his hand on her waist.

Carol knew the evening would start with a dance, but that didn't make this entire moment any less intimidating. She had to leave good impression, otherwise she would ruin everything. She smiled at him as the music started.

Her parents had forced her to learn the Asgardian dance weeks ago, so she memorized every movement step by step. Though for some reason she felt her movements were less stiff than when she had practiced. The crowd seemingly disappeared around them and she kept her eyes fixated on the man.

His blue eyes were almost intoxicating, and she just couldn't look away. When the dance was over she felt dizzy of all the twists she had made, and it took her a minute before her eyesight made one whole of him again instead of two. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked, his hands still on her waist. Carol gave him a small nod before curling her lips into a smile.

-=-

Thor had thought his parents would've chosen a girl, but when the doors opened, he had immediately noticed how mistaken he was. She was truly a goddess, the golden dress perfectly complimenting her skin and eyes, her hair in the same golden shade, the headdress curled like an upright halo around her head, as if she just stepped out of a painting. She was downright gorgeous.

He had immediately noticed the nervousness in her movements, and in a way he was glad that he wasn't alone. When the dance started he felt her muscles stiff underneath his hands, but he quickly felt her relax.

After the dance was over he looked at her, but she looked almost absent. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked, realizing he didn't even know her name. She looked at him and nodded, smiling in a way that would conquer every man.

They sat down together at a table and ate something. Thor had noticed the shaking of her hands. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but they couldn't leave untill the feast was over.

-=-

Carol had never felt this nervous before, and she was certain she managed to hide it well enough, untill Thor had asked her what was wrong. "I can't say it here," she had answered, with the silent promise she would tell him eventually, just not now.

The feast was in typical Asgardian style with food, alcohol and a lot of laughter. She her best to enjoy it, but once it was all over, she felt once again lost. "Can I invite you to my room?" Thor asked, but quickly added, "so we can talk for a bit." Carol glanced around, and made sure no one would miss them.

The entire walk to his room had been silent, she just looked around in awe when they walked through the endless hallways of the Asgardian palace. "Do you want me to lock the door?" He asked once they had walked in. "Depends, are you going to hurt me?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I think we both know that wouldn't be a good plan," he smiled back. He sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him, as a gesture for her to sit down. She did as he wished, but didn't look at him. "What was bothering you so much earlier?" He looked at her, from the corner of her eyes he could see genuine worry.

"Don't you ever ask yourself, what it would've been like if you were normal?" She asked, as she finally looked at him. "Normal as in, no powers, or no royal title?" He looked at her with interest. "The royal title one," she said with a tight lipped smile.

"I do wonder, but I quickly realize that if I was normal, someone else would be in my position, wondering the same," he sighed as he looked away for a brief moment. "Its our duty to rule our people, it's what we were born to do. At the end of the day nothing will be changed, so why imagine something that would never become a reality."

Now Carol felt guilty for asking, he was right and she didn't mean to rub any more salt in the wound. She took the headdress off and stared at it. "You think you're unfit for this, don't you?" He suddenly commented, and it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"All my life people saw only the good side of me, oblivious to the clear fact that I have my bad moments too," she whispered. Thor gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "I have my bad moments too, we all have. I promise you I won't be oblivious to them as all the others are. We should help each other out. We may have had no choice in this, but why not bend the rules to our will, so we can make it work?"

Carol swallowed deeply and nodded, "I would like to try that."

Suddenly he felt so close, yet not close enough. She closed her eyes and leaned forward until her lips met his. She could feel her heart light up with hope again. She pulled away after a brief moment and looked at her slightlg glowing hands. Thor looked at her, "I will promise you that we will do everything at our own pace."

She simply nodded and pulled him into an embrace.

Maybe things would work out for them, and it might even be easier than either of them initially thought.

\-----------------------------------

They spent the rest of that night talking together. Eventually Carol had fallen asleep on his bed, and Thor hadn't wanted to wake her, so he dragged the sheets over her shoulders and laid down next to her, until sleep took him over too.

That morning Carol woke up in the endless sea of sheet she seemed to be stuck in. She looked around confused, but when she saw Thor next to her asleep, she figured she might've fallen asleep here by accident. She sat up and wondered what she should do. Waking up Thor seemed like a bad idea, but she would get lost in the palace if she had to find the way back on her own.

Carol wasn't sure what would happen the weeks in between the engagement and the wedding. She was quite sure she had no saying over any decisions. The flowers were probably already chosen, as were the decorations. There would be a dress fitting at some point, but she probably wouldn't even get to chose it, as if she was a model that had to be dressed for a runway.

Stirring behind her dragged her back to reality. She looked over her shoulder and saw Thor sitting upright. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Carol smiled softly. "Wait, what? Did you just call me a beauty?" Thor asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "What, I said sleeping beauty, as in the Midgardian tale. Have you never heard of it?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh right, I don't think I have. What is it about?" He asked looking at her with interest. "It's about this girl, who pricks her finger on a spinning wheel and falls into a deep sleep. After a century there's a prince who kisses her awake. After that it's the typical happy ever after which all these tales have. Which is quite unrealistic in my opinion."

"You don't think there's such a thing as a happy ending?" He asked, and softly grabs her hand. "As long as there's still a war going on somewhere, then there's no happy ending," she whispered looking down. "Is the person who stopped a seemingly endless war without even having been born yet the same person as the one that's sitting in front of me right now?"

"Rumours say so," she said. Thor gently took her chin in his hands, "it's not your responsibility to keep the universe at peace. It's your responsibility to rule this kingdom soon, and I know you will be great at it." Carol looked up at him, "you met me less than a day ago, how do you have so much fate in me?"

"Because I know you want to do what's best for everyone," he looked so genuine. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

-=-

To say that the months in between the engagement and the wedding were a chaos, was an understatement. Carol had never been this busy in her entire life. Apparently she did have to make choices about the wedding, and to her delight she was allowed to choose her own wedding gown.

She and Thor had grown much closer. He had fallen head over heels for her. He loved everything about her. Her warm brown eyes, her beautiful golden hair, her elve ears - he might find it the most adorable thing about her - her stunning and kind smile and her caring and charming personality.

Thor couldn't really read her very well. He was quite insecure about her feelings towards him. Sometimes she made certain comments that made it look like she did love him, but at other times she spoke about this entire wedding as if it was strictly business. He tried flirting with her, but she either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it, so at some point he just gave up.

Their wedding day came closer and closer, and they were both getting nervous. Both of them showed it in different ways. Well, Carol didn't show it to others at all, she would go to bed and fall asleep, but wake up from the severe nightmares that were a result of the stress. Thor would get jumpy and he would get pissed off very easily, and whenever he got mad he only talked to his family or Carol, who would try their best to calm him down.

-=-

"Carol, my child, are you ready?" Her father asked as he gently took her hand. She wasn't ready whatsoever, but she couldn't walk away now. He felt the stiffness in her hand and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You'll do well, and we're here with you," he said. She looked over at him and softly smiled, "thank you for this."

Her father smiled back at her, "keep that smile on your face, he loves it." Thor loved her smile? She had never noticed that. How could her father even know? The light came close to bursting from her skin. Oh gosh, she was panicking again, she had to calm herself.

Suddenly the doors in front of her opened and everyone in front of her stood up. Carol immediately felt the tears sting in her eyes. She had been so worried over the past few months about everything and nothing she had forgotten to live in the present. This was her big day, this was the day she would get married to the man she had secretly grown to love.

Her father nudged her forward a bit and she started walking down the aisle. It didn't matter that she hardly knew anyone here, all it mattered was that Thor was standing there, waiting for her to eventually say I do.

"You look stunning," he whispered as she finally stoof in front of him. "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back. He softly smiled at her remark.

Carol hadn't paid attention to the entire ceremony, untill Thor slightly nudged her. Of course he had noticed she was zoned out, so he made sure he woke her up from whatever she was daydreaming in time.

They had to turn towards each other and hold one another's hands. She looked into his eyes untill it was her cue to say, "I do." She had watched him carefully the entire time, and she could see the happiness in his eyes. "I do," he said too.

Without any moment to waste she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

After she pulled away again, he had stared at her puzzled. "I might've fallen in love with you Odinson," she smiled, to which he answered with another kiss.

Maybe some people do get their happy ever after in the end, but this wasn't their end, this was just their beginning.


End file.
